


The garlic mysteries

by RedFlameHero



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlameHero/pseuds/RedFlameHero
Summary: Why does Wario eat so much garlic?
Kudos: 6





	The garlic mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> A Smash fic that isn’t about the Hero’s for once.
> 
> Hopefully I wrote Wario a little better this time.

The strong smell of garlic wafting down the hallway gave Mario a pretty good idea of who else was up this early as he made his way to the Smash manor kitchen, hoping he could stand the smell long enough to grab a quick snack.

Holding his breath as he entered the first thing he did was make a beeline towards the window and open it, trying to let the smell out so he could at least breathe a little easier as he glanced over to the kitchen table.

As he expected the source of the stink was Wario who was sat reading a magazine of some kind, a heaping plate of garlic cloves sitting next to him, Mario inwardly grimaced as he watched the other pick up a clove and eat it whole.

“Good morning, Wario.”

He greeted with his normal politeness, the portly treasure hunter looking up and giving a grunt of greeting.

“Morning to you as well, plumber boy.”

“I see you’ve already found some breakfast for yourself.”

Mario remarked as he grabbed a simple croissant for himself before sitting down at the table, making sure to put some distance between him and the potent vegetables.

“Mhm, can’t go wrong with some morning garlic! Or afternoon garlic, evening garlic, nighttime garlic... basically garlic is good anytime of the day.”

“I see, can I ask why you eat so much?”

Quite a few people had been curious about this, so the red capped hero figured he may as well ask. In response to this question, Wario placed his magazine down and leaned back in his chair a little.

“There’s TONS of reasons I eat garlic, one of the major reasons is it turns me into Wario-Man! The greatest hero who’s goal is to save the world of all of it’s money!”

“Ah right, I’ve only ever seen you turn into him during Smash battles.”

“Smash doesn’t show off all of my awesome powers, I can break walls, lift boulders and even fly!”

Unfortunately he could only fly about an inch or so off the ground, but Mario didn’t need to know that.

“Oh wow! Any other reasons?”

A hum of thought was given before Wario grinned.

“It’s scientifically proven to be good for your health! By that logic I’m definitely the healthiest person in the Manor!”

“What about all the cakes and sweets you eat?”

“The garlic counters any bad effects that might have on my health.”

“Right...”

Mario knew that was false, but there wasn’t any point in arguing with someone as stubborn as Wario.

“Another reason is that it helps the Wario waft stink more-“

“Ok I don’t want to hear about that one-“

The plumber really didn’t want to hear about farts this early in the morning, especially when he was trying to eat. The other didn’t seem fazed by the rejection, simply shrugging.

“Fine, but you’re missing out on some great information.”

He stated, popping another clove into his mouth.

“But those are the main reasons I eat garlic.”

“How interesting, I didn’t know it had health benefits.”

“Want some?”

Wario offered, pushing the plate closer to Mario, who quickly shook his head and backed away from it.

“No thanks, I’m good.”

“Fine, more for me then!”


End file.
